


gala

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Raoul takes Hamid to a gala.





	gala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two-thirty phone calls are never a good sign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966360) by [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias). 



At first Hamid is hesitant about going to the gala with Raoul. Because, he says, it’s a gala, and Hamid’s rather middle class existence has not prepared him for anything so extravagant. He says he has nothing to wear, no idea of what the etiquette is, no idea what to say to reporters if they accost him and Raoul at some point (which they definitely will) etc etc etc. Raoul knows the real reason for his hesitation. Both of them are still a little tender from the media scandal four months ago. Even after the very controlled press release about the nature of their relationship and Philippe’s masterful attempts to minimize damage and Hamid punching Erik in the face, they still have been avoiding going out in public. Really they have nothing to be ashamed of. Yet they still meet in Hamid’s apartment and lock the door and close the shades before they even talk to each other, and when they kiss they feel like someone might be looking over their shoulders.

Raoul doesn’t pressure Hamid over whether he should go or not. Ultimately it’s Hamid’s decision, and he knows how Hamid feels about the limelight and it’s justified. He says, “I’d like it if you came. If not, I will go alone.” Hamid calls him up the next day and says fine. He’ll come.

Raoul has never actually seen Hamid in a suit before. Usually Hamid wears nice but simple work clothes, shades of gray and black and brown and occasionally a little blue, maybe a cerulean tie. He shows up at the de Chagny manor—because he said  _he_  would pick  _Raoul_  up—in a dark red tuxedo, and Raoul nearly dies on the spot.

“What the hell,” Raoul says. “What the hell.” He’s been missing out on this sight the entire time he’s been dating Hamid. He feels stunned and a little cheated.

“Language,” Hamid says sternly. “We’re going to a gala.”

“People don’t really watch their language at galas…” But Hamid gives him a look, and of course Raoul shuts up. “All right, I’ll be good. If I’m good all night, will you reward me?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Hamid mutters, “You are ridiculous.” It’s not a no. Raoul’s feeling lucky.

They mostly steer clear of reporters and the ones they do run into act friendly. The current media view has become that attacking a gay man over his sex life is not progressive, and they should support Raoul in his life choices. Raoul agrees with this view, obviously, but he doesn’t trust it either. Still, he’s happy to smile back at a friendly blonde woman and talk into her microphone for a second before tugging Hamid further into the hall to escape.

The hall is crowded with people. Hamid and Raoul barely rate among them. There are going to be lots of performances tonight, and Hamid and Raoul are not performers, they’re just a bloody rich boy and his boyfriend. The further into the building they progress, the more they become anonymous.

“There are a lot of nice suits here,” Hamid murmurs in Raoul’s ear.

“Feeling threatened?” Raoul asks. “Most of them are boring. They’re all black.” Raoul’s own suit is black but hey, he’s nothing if not humble.

“Good lord, how much do they cost?”

“How much did yours cost?”

“Should I tell you a secret?”

“You can trust me.”

“I got it secondhand.”

Raoul laughs. He laughs a little too hard and gets a few looks of concern and annoyance. Hamid coughs and smiles politely. “Raoul.  _Raoul_.”

Raoul straightens and, still laughing, kisses Hamid on the lips. He can hardly get his lips to stop shaking through the kiss. It’s a mess. Hamid sighs and pats him on the back. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“It’s a good suit though.”

“Calm down.”

Raoul kisses him again, firmly. “I’m fine. I’m being good, remember.”

Hamid only shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of Daraoulga and a kiss in public.


End file.
